The present invention relates to a method of diagnosing the state of a seat load measuring apparatus for measuring a load applied on a vehicle seat such as the weight of a passenger sitting thereon and thus detecting abnormalities.
Automobiles are equipped with seat belt devices and airbag devices to secure safety for passengers in the automobiles. In recent years, there is a trend for controlling the operation of such safety devices according to the weight (body weight) of a passenger for improved performance of seat belt devices and airbag devices. For example, the amount of gas to be introduced into the airbag, an airbag inflating speed, or a pre-tension of the seat belt may be adjusted according to the weight of a passenger. For that purpose, some means are needed for measuring the weight of the passenger sitting on the seat. An example of such means includes a proposal of an apparatus for measuring the weight of a passenger by the following steps of arranging load sensors (strain gauges) at four corners of the bottom of a seat, obtaining loads on the respective corners, summing them to determine the seat weight including the weight of the passenger, and subtracting the seat weight when the passenger is not sitting thereon from the seat weight including the weight of the passenger.
A diagram of an example of such an apparatus is shown in FIG. 7. In FIG. 7, numeral 21 designates strain gauges arranged at four corners of the bottom of a seat. A voltage is constantly applied to the respective strain gauges 21 from a power source 22. As load is applied to the strain gauges 21, the resistance values of resistor elements forming bridges are changed so that the balances among the bridges are also changed, whereby minimal voltages are generated from the strain gauges 21. The minimal voltages are amplified by differential amplifiers 23, respectively, and are outputted. The outputs of the four differential amplifiers 23 are then inputted into a multiplexer 24, and selected one by one to be convened into digital signals by an A/D converter 25. The digital signals are inputted into a micro processor unit (MPU) 26. The MPU 26 reads the outputs of the amplifiers 23 one by one and multiplies each output by a conversion factor (sensitivity coefficient) to convert the outputs into load values. The load values are summed up to find the entire seat load. By using the seat load, the control of the seat belt device and/or the airbag device as mentioned above can be conducted by the MPU 26 or conducted by outputting the output to an external output circuit 29.
Each strain gauge 21 has an offset voltage. The term xe2x80x9coffset voltagexe2x80x9d means voltage to be generated when the load is zero. Since each strain gauge 21 has its own value of offset voltage, it is necessary to compensate for the offset voltages in order to accurately measure the load. Since the load measured by the strain gauges 21 is the sum of the weight of the passenger and the weight of the seat, the weight of the seat as the dead load must be subtracted from the measured load in order to obtain the weight of the passenger. The MPU 26 has a function for this calculation (dead weight calibration). That is, when the MPU 26 receives a command from an external input circuit 28 in a state in which no passenger sits on the seat, the MPU 26 stores the loads detected by the strain gauges 21 as vacant loads in a memory 27. In FIG. 7, the memory 27 includes four vacant load memory sections corresponding to the four strain gauges 21, respectively, in which the vacant loads are stored. After that, loads given by subtracting the vacant loads from the loads computed from the outputs of the differential amplifiers 23 are taken as the loads detected by the strain gauges 21. The sum of these loads is the load applied to the seat (e.g. the weight of the passenger) and is used for other control by the MPU 26 itself and/or is outputted to an external unit, if necessary.
Strictly speaking, since there are variations in the output voltages of the strain gauges 21 generated by the unit load for each of the strain gauges 21, compensation for sensitivity (sensitivity calibration) may be necessary. Since the sensitivity of the strain gauges 21 may be varied according to a way of fixing the strain gauges, sensitivity calibration may also be necessary. In this case, sensitivity coefficients of the strain gauges are calculated from differences between the outputs of the differential amplifiers 23 when no load is applied on the seat and the outputs of the differential amplifiers 23 when a predetermined load is applied on the seat. For measuring load, the load is calculated by multiplying the outputs of the differential amplifiers 23 by the sensitivity coefficients and in this way, the sensitivity calibration can be achieved. It is suitable that the sensitivity coefficients are stored in the memory 27.
As explained above, as long as commercially available metal strain gauges are used as the load sensors, the load applied on the seat can be accurately detected with a circuit construction as shown in FIG. 7. However, there is a problem that a lot of man-hours and skills are required to attach the commercially available metal strain gauges to the seat portion. One example solution to this problem is a method in which ceramic strain gauges are formed integrally with circuits by using printing technique on a member which receives the seat load.
The aforementioned example is shown in FIGS. 8(A), 8(B). In FIGS. 8(A), 8(B), a seat 31 comprises a seat squab 31a, a seat back 31b, seat rails 31c, and seat legs 31d. The seat 31 is supported by deformable members 32 which are supported to a vehicle floor by brackets 33. The deformable members 32 are made of steel. Integrally formed on the surface of each deformable member 32 are load sensors 35, 36 and printed wirings 37 which are formed by a printing technique. As the load on the seat 31 is transmitted to the deformable members 32 via the seat legs 31d, the deformable members 32 are bent with brackets 33 as supports and with the seat legs 31d as power points and the deformation due to the bending is detected by the sensors 35, 36. The deformable members 32 are disposed at two positions on both sides of the seat 31 whereby load applied on a front portion and load applied on a rear portion of the seat 31 can be separately detected in combination with the load sensors 35, 36.
According to this method, the load sensors 35, 36 and the printed wirings 37 are integrally formed by a printing technique, thereby facilitating the working steps. However, a load sensor manufactured by this method has defects in that the absolute values of the offset voltages and those variations are large and there are variations in the sensitivities as compared to the commercially available metal strain gauge which is manufactured by the use of fine processing technique such as lithography.
When the load sensors manufactured by the aforementioned method are used in an apparatus with the circuit construction as shown in FIG. 7, in extreme case, a problem may occur wherein the outputs of the differential amplifiers 23 are saturated due to the offset voltages of the load sensors. When the outputs of the differential amplifiers 23 are saturated, MPU 26 can no longer compensate to zero by using its dead weight calibrating function. Even when the outputs of the differential amplifiers 23 are not yet saturated, there is a problem that a weight heavier than a certain weight can not be measured due to the saturation of the amplifiers 23 when the offset values are shifted largely on one side (particularly, on the plus side of load) because this means that the measurable range is reduced. There is also a problem that it can not compensate for variations in the sensitivities of the respective load sensors because the circuit of FIG. 7 is not provided with a sensitivity calibrating mechanism.
Though the load sensor manufactured by the printing technique has excellent properties for the manufacturing process of itself, the load sensor has a problem in that it is hard to actually use because of its poor precision of measurement.
As a method for solving this problem, this applicant has filed a Japanese patent application, No. H10-294112, for a seat load measuring apparatus having a detecting circuit as shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, numeral IR designates a load sensor attached to a right-side deformable member 32, 1L designates a load sensor attached to a left-side deformable member 32. For each load sensor, xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d are elements for measuring front load and xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d are elements for measuring rear load. A normal voltage is applied to respective contacts between the elements xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d from a power source 2. Respective contacts between the elements xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d are grounded. Therefore, the front load can be detected by detecting voltages at contacts between the elements xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d and the rear load can be detected by detecting voltages at contacts between the elements xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d .
Power source 2 is provided. The voltages at the contacts between the elements xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d and the voltages at the contacts between the elements xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d are inputted into a multiplexer 3. One voltage is selected from these voltages by the control of a micro processor unit (MPU) 6 and is inputted into a differential amplifier 4. The output of the differential amplifier 4 is converted into digital signal by a A/D converter 5 and then inputted into the MPU 6. The input of the multiplexer 3 is switched to the other and the output of the differential amplifier 4 is converted from analog signal to digital signal whereby the MPU 6 reads the output. In this way, the MPU 6 can read separately the front load and the rear load. The entire load on the seat can be obtained by summing these loads. Further, unbalance can be known from a difference between the front load and the rear load. External output circuit 9 is also provided.
The MPU 6 is supplied with a memory 7 in which areas for storing the offset correction amounts, the offset residuals, and the sensitivity coefficients are allocated (the areas shown in this drawing only correspond to No. 1 input line). The offset correction amount is outputted from the MPU 6 to a D/A converter 10 where the offset correction amount is converted into an analog signal to be added to the input of the differential amplifier 4.
When a dead weight calibrating command is inputted from the external input circuit 8, the MPU 6 calculates offset correction amounts for respective inputs of No. 1 through No, 4 such that the outputs of the differential amplifier 4 fall in corresponding predetermined ranges. The offset correction amounts are stored in the memory 7 and also outputted to the D/A converter 10. These amounts are converted into analog signals by the D/A converter 10 and inputted into the differential amplifier 4. Accordingly, the outputs of the differential amplifier 4 are adjusted to be near predetermined values. However, since the resolution of the D/A converter 10 has a limit, the outputs can not be completely adjusted to the predetermined values. Values still not compensated for reside as outputs of the differential amplifier 4. The outputs of the differential amplifier 4 are stored in the memory 7 as offset residuals. The seat load measuring apparatus shown in FIG. 1 is provided with a function for operating the aforementioned sensitivity calibration for the load sensors.
For measuring the load, the multiplexer 3 is switched to enter the output of a desired load sensor into the differential amplifier 4. At the same time, the offset correction amount corresponding to the load sensor is read out from the memory 7 and is passed through the D/A converter 10 into the differential amplifier 4 where the amount is subtracted from the output. The output of the differential amplifier 4 corresponding to the amount obtained from the subtraction is converted into digital signals by the A/D converter 5 and then read in the MPU 6, is then subtracted by the corresponding offset residual stored in the memory 7, and is multiplied by the corresponding sensitivity coefficient stored in the memory 7, thereby obtaining a load value.
According to the circuit construction, even when the offset voltages of the load sensors exist in the unloaded state, the output of the differential amplifier 4 can be prevented from being saturated. However, the sum of the seat weight and the load applied to the seat may sometimes exceed the measurable range of the load sensors 1R, 1L. In this case also, since the dead weight calibration is performed, the output of the seat weight measuring apparatus must seem to be in the measurable range. Therefore, there is a problem that it is impossible to know that the output exceeds the measurable range.
In addition, the seat load measuring apparatus may fail during the operation. For example, one or more of lines for the load sensors 1R, 1L may be broken, the differential amplifier 4 may fail, and an output variance (drift) may occur. Also when the load sensor 1R, the load sensor 1L, and/or the seat are improperly assembled, the load applied on the seat can not be correctly transmitted to the load sensors 1R, 1L. Just like this case, there is also a problem due to improper assembly. In these cases, the seat load can not be correctly measured. If the passenger does not notice and thus does not perform any action for coping with such a failure, the airbag device and/or the seat belt device which are aimed to ensure the safety of the passenger may be improperly controlled.
The present invention was made under the aforementioned circumstances and the object is to provide a diagnostic method for a seat load sensor that can detect abnormality of the seat load measuring apparatus including a seat load measuring apparatus of such a construction of the prior application.
A first means for solving the aforementioned problems is a diagnostic method for a seat load measuring apparatus for measuring the load applied on a vehicle seat, wherein the seat load measuring apparatus comprises load sensors for detecting the weight of the vehicle seat itself and the weight of an object on the vehicle seat and an amplifier for amplifying signals from the load sensors, the diagnostic method comprising the steps of comparing information from the seat load measuring apparatus in a state in which the vehicle seat is not mounted on the load sensors to information from the seat load measuring apparatus in a state in which the vehicle seat is mounted on the load sensors, and thereby judging whether the seat load measuring apparatus normally functions.
As shown in FIGS. 8(A), 8(B), right and left deformable members 32 to which load sensors are attached are assembled into a seat supporting member. In this state, these members are delivered from an automotive parts manufacturer to a seat manufacturer. Before the delivery, the load sensors are connected to a measuring circuit (as shown in FIG. 1) without any load on the load sensors and information from the seat load measuring apparatus is stored in this state. As the vehicle seat is mounted on the deformable members, a load corresponding to the weight of the vehicle seat is applied on the load sensors so that the information from the seat load measuring apparatus is changed. A changed amount is previously determined corresponding to the load of the vehicle seat. Therefore, when the changed amount exceeds an allowable range about a reference amount, it can be determined that the seat load measuring apparatus is abnormal. The abnormality of the seat load measuring apparatus includes a case where the measuring apparatus itself fails and a case where the vehicle seat is not properly mounted on the deformable members so as not to correctly transmit the load to the load sensors. It should be noted that the information from the seat load measuring apparatus is at least one of values relating to the output of the load sensors such as a measured load value, a dead weight correction amount (offset correction amount), and an output of the amplifier.
When a plurality of load sensors are employed for measuring the load of the vehicle seat, a diagnosis for detecting an abnormality may be performed for each of the load sensors, or may be performed for some or all of the load sensors. The same is true for other inventions according to the present invention.
A second means for solving the aforementioned problems is a diagnostic method for a seat load measuring apparatus for measuring the load applied on a vehicle seat, wherein the seat load measuring apparatus comprises a plurality of load sensors for detecting the weight of the vehicle seat itself and the weight of an object on the vehicle seat and a plurality of amplifiers for amplifying signals from the load sensors, the diagnostic method comprising the steps of comparing the respective pieces of information from seat load measuring portions corresponding to the respective load sensors when the load sensors are assembled in seat portions, and thereby judging whether the seat load measuring apparatus normally functions.
According to this means, a comparison is made between the respective pieces of information from seat load measuring portions corresponding to the respective load sensors when the load sensors are assembled in the seat portions. When a difference as a result of the comparison exceeds a range of reference or is smaller than the range of reference, it is determined that the load sensors are not properly assembled to the seat portions or that one or more of the load sensors is abnormal, thereby detecting the abnormality of the load sensors. When the seat load measuring portions are common to all of the load sensors as shown in FIG. 1, the judgement is made for each load sensor assuming that the common seat load measuring portions are disposed for each of the load sensors. For example, values obtained from an A/D converter with regard to the respective load sensors are compared. It should be noted that the seat portions are portions on which the seat is mounted and correspond to brackets 33 shown in FIG. 8 or a seat supporting member.
A third means for solving the aforementioned problems is a diagnostic method for a seat load measuring apparatus for measuring the load applied on a vehicle seat, wherein the seat load measuring apparatus comprises load sensors for detecting the weight of the vehicle seat itself and the weight of an object on the vehicle seat and an amplifier for amplifying signals from the load sensors, the diagnostic method comprising the steps of comparing information from the seat load measuring apparatus in a state in which the vehicle seat is mounted on the load sensors but before installation to the vehicle body to information from the seat load measuring apparatus after the installation to the vehicle, and thereby judging whether the seat load measuring apparatus normally functions.
The information from the seat load measuring apparatus must not be significantly changed between before and after a seat unit comprising the load sensors and the seat mounted on the load sensors is installed in the vehicle. When the information is changed by an amount exceeding an allowable value, it is determined that the load sensors are not properly assembled or that one or more of the load sensors are abnormal, thereby detecting the abnormality of the load sensors.
A fourth means for solving the aforementioned problems is a diagnostic method for a seat load measuring apparatus for measuring the load applied on a vehicle seat, wherein the seat load measuring apparatus comprises plurality of load sensors for detecting the weight of the vehicle seat itself and the weight of an object on the vehicle seat and plurality of amplifiers for amplifying signals from the load sensors, the diagnostic method comprising the steps of comparing the respective pieces of information from seat load measuring portions corresponding to the respective load sensors when seat portions with the load sensors are installed to a vehicle body, and thereby judging whether the seat load measuring apparatus normally functions.
According to this means, comparison is made between the respective pieces of information from seat load measuring portions corresponding to the respective load sensors when the seat portions with the load sensors are installed onto a vehicle body. When a difference as a result of the comparison exceeds a range of reference or is smaller than the range of reference, it is determined that the seat portions are not properly installed onto the vehicle body or that one or more of the load sensors is abnormal, thereby detecting the abnormality of the load sensors. When the seat load measuring portions are common to all of the load sensors as shown in FIG. 1, the judgement is made for each load sensor assuming that the common seat load measuring portions are disposed for each of the load sensors. For example, values obtained from an A/D converter with regard to the respective load sensors are compared.
A fifth means for solving the aforementioned problems is a diagnostic method for a seat load measuring apparatus for measuring the load applied on a vehicle seat, wherein the seat load measuring apparatus comprises load sensors for detecting the weight of the vehicle seat itself and the weight of an object on the vehicle seat and an amplifier for amplifying signals from the load sensors, the diagnostic method comprising the steps of comparing information from the seat load measuring apparatus in a state in which no load is applied to the load sensors to information from the seat load measuring apparatus in a state in which a predetermined load is applied to the load sensors, and thereby judging whether the seat load measuring apparatus normally functions.
According to this means, for example, before the delivery from the automotive parts manufacturer to the seat manufacturer as mentioned with regard to the first means and in a state in which the right and left deformable members to which load sensors are attached are assembled into a seat supporting member, a comparison is made between information from the seat load measuring apparatus in a state in which no load is applied to the load sensors and information from the seat load measuring apparatus in a state in which a predetermined load is applied to the load sensors. This comparison is equal to a test of the sensitivity of the seat load measuring apparatus. When the sensitivity obtained by this comparison is not in a range of reference, it is determined that the seat load measuring apparatus is abnormal.
A sixth means for solving the aforementioned problems is a diagnostic method for a seat load measuring apparatus for measuring the load applied on a vehicle seat, wherein the seat load measuring apparatus comprises load sensors for detecting the weight of the vehicle seat itself and the weight of an object on the vehicle seat and an amplifier for amplifying signals from the load sensors, the diagnostic method comprising the steps of comparing information from the seat load measuring apparatus in a state in which no load is applied to the vehicle seat to information from the seat load measuring apparatus in a state in which a predetermined load is applied to the vehicle seat, and thereby judging whether the seat load measuring apparatus normally functions.
According to this means, a comparison is made between information from the seat load measuring apparatus in a state in which no load is applied to the vehicle seat and information from the seat load measuring apparatus in a state in which a predetermined load is applied to the vehicle seat. When a difference obtained by this comparison is outside of a predetermined range, it is determined that the seat load measuring apparatus is abnormal. It should be noted that this test may be made before the seat is installed on the vehicle body or after the seat is installed on the vehicle body.
A seventh means for solving the aforementioned problems is a diagnostic method for a seat load measuring apparatus for measuring the load applied on a vehicle seat, wherein the seat load measuring apparatus comprises load sensors for detecting the weight of the vehicle seat itself and the weight of an object on the vehicle seat and an amplifier for amplifying signals from the load sensors, the diagnostic method comprising the steps of comparing a sensitivity of the seat load measuring apparatus before the vehicle seat is mounted on the load sensors to a sensitivity of the seat load measuring apparatus after the vehicle seat is mounted on the load sensors, and thereby judging whether the seat load measuring apparatus normally functions.
According to this means, a comparison is made between sensitivities of the seat load measuring apparatus before and after the seat is mounted on the load sensors. When the seat load measuring apparatus normally functions, the difference between the sensitivities must be in a predetermined range. When the difference is out of the predetermined range, it is determined that the seat load measuring apparatus is abnormal. It should be noted that this test may be made before the seat is installed on the vehicle body or after the seat is installed on the vehicle body.
A eighth means for solving the aforementioned problems is a diagnostic method according to any one of the first means through the seventh means, wherein at least an output of said amplifier is used as the information from said seat load measuring apparatus.
Since the output of the amplifier directly indicates the load, the comparison of the outputs enables easy and accuracy detection for abnormality of the seat load measuring apparatus. For example, when a difference between the output of the amplifier when no load is applied to the seat and that when a predetermined load is applied to the seat or a difference between the output of the amplifier when the seat is not mounted on the load sensors and that when the seat is mounted on the load sensors is not in a predetermined range, it can be determined that the seat load measuring apparatus is somewhat abnormal. It should be understood that the output of the amplifier includes not only an output itself of the amplifier but also a value convened from the output by an A/D converter.
A ninth means for solving the aforementioned problems is a diagnostic method according to any one of the first means through the eighth means, wherein the seat load measuring apparatus has a dead weight calibrating portion, wherein at least an output of the dead weight calibrating portion in each of said states is used as the information from said seat load weight measuring apparatus.
The dead weight calibrating portion has a function of controlling an output of the amplifier in a certain state to a predetermined value, or storing an output of the amplifier in a certain state and subtracting the output from another output obtained after that. Therefore, the output of the dead weight calibrating portion (for example, the offset correction amounts, the offset residuals) can be considered to be equal to the output of the amplifier according to the ninth means. That is, the comparison of the outputs also enables easy and accurate detection of abnormality of the seat load measuring apparatus.
A tenth means for solving the aforementioned problems is a diagnostic method for a seat load measuring apparatus for measuring the load applied on a vehicle seat, wherein the seat load measuring apparatus comprises load sensors for detecting the weight of the vehicle seat itself and the weight of an object on the vehicle seat, an amplifier for amplifying signals from the load sensors, and a dead weight calibrating portion, the diagnostic method comprising the steps of making initial dead weight calibration in a state in which the seat is mounted on the load sensors, storing a correction amount for this calibration as an initial correction amount, and comparing the initial correction amount to a correction amount for another dead weight calibration made after the initial dead weight calibration, and thereby judging whether the seat load measuring apparatus normally functions.
Even when the seat load measuring apparatus is normal at first, it may fail or its properties may be varied during the operation due to various causes. To detect such a variation during the operation, a dead weight correction amount (offset correction amounts and offset residuals) for the initial dead weight calibration is stored. Then, a dead weight correction amount for another dead weight calibration is compared with the initial dead weight correction amount for every dead weight calibration. Thus, when a difference between them exceeds a predetermined value, it is determined that the seat load measuring apparatus fails or is abnormal. The dead weight calibration to be performed in a state in which the seat is mounted on the load sensors may be performed before or after the seat is installed on the vehicle body. Another calibration may be performed before the seat is mounted and after the seat is mounted.
A eleventh means for solving the aforementioned problems is a diagnostic method for a seat load measuring apparatus for measuring the load applied on a vehicle seat, wherein the seat load measuring apparatus comprises load sensors for detecting the weight of the vehicle seat itself and the weight of an object on the vehicle seat, an amplifier for amplifying signals from the load sensors, and a dead weight calibrating portion, the diagnostic method comprising the steps of making initial dead weight calibration in a state in which the seat is not mounted on the load sensors, storing a correction amount for this calibration as an initial correction amount, and comparing the initial correction amount to a correction amount for another dead weight calibration made after the initial dead weight calibration, and thereby judging whether the seat load measuring apparatus normally functions.
The difference of this means from the aforementioned tenth means is that a correction amount for initial dead weight calibration in a state in which the seat is not mounted on the load sensors is used as the initial correction amount. This means also exhibits the same works and effects as the tenth means. Another calibration may be performed before the seat is mounted and after the seat is mounted.
A twelfth means for solving the aforementioned problems is a diagnostic method for a seat load measuring apparatus for measuring the load applied on a vehicle seat, wherein the seat load measuring apparatus comprises load sensors for detecting the weight of the vehicle seat itself and the weight of an object on the vehicle seat, an amplifier for amplifying signals from the load sensors, and a dead weight calibrating portion, the diagnostic method comprising the steps of making dead weight calibration in a state in which the seat is mounted on the load sensors, storing an output of the seat load measuring apparatus as an initial value, and comparing the initial value to an output of the seat load measuring sensor measured when no object is on the seat, and thereby judging whether the seat load measuring apparatus normally functions.
According to this means, the output of the seat load measuring apparatus when the dead weight calibration is performed is stored as an initial value and, after that, the initial value is compared to an output of the seat load measuring sensor measured when no object is on the seat. When the seat load measuring apparatus normally functions, the variation in the output of the seat load measuring apparatus should be within a predetermined range. When it is outside of the predetermined range, it is determined that an abnormality has occurred. According to this means, deterioration with age of the seat load measuring apparatus can be detected.
A thirteenth means is a diagnostic method for a seat load measuring apparatus for measuring the load applied on a vehicle seat, wherein the seat load measuring apparatus comprises load sensors for detecting the weight of the vehicle seat itself and the weight of an object on the vehicle seat, an amplifier for amplifying signals from the load sensors, and a dead weight calibrating portion, the diagnostic method comprising the steps of making dead weight calibration in a state in which the seat is not mounted on the load sensors, storing a correction amount for this calibration as a first correction amount A, in addition making dead weight calibration again in a state in which the seat is mounted on the load sensors, storing a correction amount for this calibration as a second correction amount B, after that, measuring load applied on the seat by using the second correction amount B to output a measured value as the output of the load measuring apparatus, measuring the load applied on the seat by using the first correction amount A, and emitting an alarm or performing a compensating calculation when the value measured by using the first correction amount A exceeds a predetermined value.
The final load on the seat is obtained by subtracting a dead weight amount for dead weight calibration made in a state in which the seat is mounted on the load sensors from a measured load. However, in a case where the weight of the seat is too heavy or where the seat is abnormally mounted, there is a possibility that load on the load sensors exceeds the measurable range of the load sensors. According to this means, when the value measured using the first correction amount A exceeds the predetermined value, it is determined that the load exceeds the measurable range of the load sensors. In this case, an alarm is emitted and/or a compensating calculation is performed using a correction value predetermined by a previous measurement. Therefore, false judgement due to too large a load exceeding the measurable range can be prevented.
A fourteenth means for solving the aforementioned problems is a diagnostic method for a seat load measuring apparatus for measuring the load applied on a vehicle seat, wherein the seat load measuring apparatus comprises load sensors for detecting the weight of the vehicle seat itself and the weight of an object on the vehicle seat, an amplifier for amplifying signals from the load sensors, and a dead weight calibrating portion, the diagnostic method comprising the steps of making dead weight calibration in a state in which the seat is not mounted on the load sensors and a predetermined load is applied to the load sensors, storing a correction amount for this calibration as a first correction amount C, in addition making dead weight calibration again in a state in which the seat is mounted on the load sensors, storing a correction amount for this calibration as a second correction amount D, after that, measuring load applied on the seat by using the second correction amount D to output a measured value as the output of the load measuring apparatus, measuring the load applied on the seat by using the first correction amount C, and emitting an alarm or performing a compensating calculation when the value measured by using the first correction amount C exceeds a predetermined value.
According to the construction of the seat load measuring apparatus, there is a case in which the resolution of the amplifier is increased by setting the measurable range of the amplifier to be smaller than the measurable range of the load sensors. For example, when the measurable range of the load sensors is 200 kgf, the measurable range of the amplifier is 50 kgf. In this case, there is a case that the output of the amplifier does not show whether total weight applied on the load sensors exceeds 200 kgf. According to this means, the dead weight calibration is made in a state in which a load, for example of 180 kgf, is applied to the load sensors before the seat is mounted and the dead weight correction amount C for this dead weight calibration is stored (if necessary, the output of the amplifier is also stored) in addition to the normal dead weight correction amount D.
Then, measurement is made periodically with the dead weight correction amount C and the output is measured. For example, in the case that the output just after the dead weight calibration when load of 180 kgf is applied to the load sensors is 0, the indication of 30 kgf by a following measurement means that the output of the load sensors is 210 kgf and this load exceeds the measurable range. In this case, an alarm is emitted or a compensating calculation is performed.
As mentioned above, according to this means, it can be detected that the load exceeds the measurable range of the load sensors even when the measurable range of the amplifier is smaller than that of the load sensors.
A fifteenth means for solving the aforementioned problems is a diagnostic method for a seat load measuring apparatus for measuring the load applied on a vehicle seat, wherein the seat load measuring apparatus comprises load sensors for detecting the weight of the vehicle seat itself and the weight of an object on the vehicle seat, an amplifier for amplifying signals from the load sensors, and a sensitivity calibrating portion for the load sensors, the diagnostic method comprising the steps of making initial sensitivity calibration, storing a sensitivity correction amount for this calibration, and comparing the sensitivity correction amount to a sensitivity correction amount for another sensitivity calibration made after the initial sensitivity calibration, and thereby judging whether the seat load measuring apparatus normally functions.
According to this means, a sensitivity correction for initial sensitivity calibration is stored and, after that, the sensitivity correction amount is compared with a sensitivity correction amount for another sensitivity calibration made after the initial sensitivity calibration, thereby detecting deterioration with age in the sensitivity of the seat load measuring apparatus. It is preferable that the initial sensitivity correction amount is a sensitivity correction amount for the sensitivity calibration made before delivery from the automotive parts manufacturer i.e. before the seat is installed.